I Am A Heart
by emblah01
Summary: A fluffy date between Astrid and Hiccup. Post- HTTYD, but before HTTYD2. Review! Rated T for mild sexual stuff.


**I have become obsessed with Hiccstrid since I saw HTTYD2 a couple weeks ago. So, I decided to try writing them for the first time tonight.**

**Rated T for some suggestive stuff.**

**Music that goes along with this is 'I Am A Heart' by Hey Ocean.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I only own this little plot. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>"Race you to that cliff!"<p>

"Oh! You're on!"

He mounted Toothless, his metal foot sliding easily into the slot of his gear mechanism. Beside him, Astrid had mounted her brightly coloured Nadder. Her hair was falling out of her braid and her cheeks were flushed to perfection. She gave him a cocky smirk.

"Three…" she began to count down.

Hiccup adjusted himself on his black Night Fury. Toothless wiggled excitedly, pawing the ground to gain traction.

"Two…" he continued, licking his lips in anticipation. He was determined to beat her this time. The two dragons and their riders crouched down, bending and forming into a more aerodynamic form to give the best burst of starting speed.

Astrid gave her boyfriend a sideways glance, grinning. He was _so_ going to lose.

"ONE!" she yelled and her blue beast bolted into the air, already gaining advantage. The wind whipped her hair around her head and her eyes watered. Her knuckles were white from gripping the saddle and the rest of her exposed skin was pink from windburn. She'd have to get some sort of salve from Gothi after this for that.

But salve for windburn was the last thing on her mind as she flew expertly through the clouds. She dodged the jagged rocks poking from out from the fog with ease, and flew slightly downwards, just as her trainer (or boyfriend) had taught her to gain speed. She was so confident in her victory, she barely noticed the black blur shooting past her.

"Oh, Thor's HAMMER!" she spat and urged her Nadder to fly faster.

Hiccup couldn't help the smile of victory as he and Toothless passed their competition. Astrid was on dragon dung duty for a week. It really served her right, considering he had been on the nasty job for close to three weeks. Mainly because he had been going easy on her; it wasn't fair that she had to race a Night Fury on a Nadder. It was simple fact that Nadders were mush less aerodynamic than a Night Fury, considering their large bulky head to the Night Fury's small one that blended easily into the rest of its body.

"Atta boy, Toothless," Hiccup praised and patted his companion on the neck.

Toothless rumbled in appreciation. He opened his mouth and created a bright purple circle of flames.

"Not again," Hiccup moaned and he was forced to fly through the flaming circle.

Toothless' paws touched the ground and he skidded to a stop. Hiccup got off of him, groaning and trying to stop the singeing of his hair and flight suit.

"Dammit, Toothless," he bemoaned as he patted his hair and wrinkled his nose at the smelled of burnt hair and leather. "Freaking great."

Astrid and her dragon approached the cliff a few seconds later. She hopped off her dragon, looking distinctly disgruntled and ruffled. Her icy eyes were furious.

"You cheated, I swear to Odin you did," she ground out, backing a nervous Hiccup into the back of the little ledge they had chosen as their destination. She poked him in the chest.

"I did not!" he shot back. Astrid glared at him for a second and took a calming breath.

"I'll let you get away with that this time, Haddock. But make no mistake, I will beat you next time." She punched him in the gut and turned away haughtily. She began to stroke her Nadder, pulling a fish out of the basket on his side. The Nadder immediately perked up and snapped its strong jaws around the salmon and swallowing it whole, letting out a rumble of affection.

Toothless looked at his rider expectantly. If the losing dragon got one fish, the winning dragon should get at least five. That was what he thought should happen, anyway. And his human worshipped his every want; he had already proved this by getting rid of the smoked eel and replacing it with a variety of fish.

Hiccup sighed and tossed the reptile an Icelandic cod. Toothless gobbled it up and nudged his boy for more. The boy mistook his actions and merely gave him a scratch behind the ear. Or perhaps he didn't have any more fish to give the dragon.

"You don't need to be such a sore loser, you know," Hiccup droned off-handedly.

"I am not a sore loser!" Astrid defended, huffing indignantly. Hiccup stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, pecking her cheek.

Astrid swallowed a sigh. He was trying to get her in a better mood, and (oh, how she hated to admit it) it was working.

"Positive," she snarled, but she was beginning to lean into him. It really was working.

"Don't worry. It's part of your charm." He smiled at her goofily.

She wrinkled her nose at him, hating that he was getting to her. She sighed. "Fine, you win." She kissed him on the nose and turned around so she was hugging him as well. Her eyes were in line with his nose now, so she could more successfully tuck her head into the crook of his neck without crouching. She kind of loved that.

She also kind of loved the way the leather of his flight suit felt smooth and supple against her linen-covered chest. She also really loved that he didn't seem to mind her shoulder pads and the spikes that gilded them. He really shouldn't have anyway; he had made them. She really, _really_ loved the way his arms felt around her.

They swayed slowly on the spot, much to the amusement of their dragons. Humans and their odd rituals; they were like dragons rolling in dragon-nip. It really was funny to watch. They were odd creatures.

Astrid's front was pressed up against Hiccup. He could hardly handle it. He could feel _those _things as well as everything else. Her back was warm against his forearms, not to mention her nose brushing the exposed skin of his neck. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

It wasn't like they had never hugged before. They hugged a lot; after their dates, when they greeted each other in the morning at the Mead Hall, or before Hiccup left for expeditions to complete his map or visit other neighboring tribes. But they had never just stood there and simply _held_ each other.

It was wonderful. Hiccup loved the feeling of her pressed against him, the toes of her boots brushing against his prosthetic and other boot. He loved the way he could feel her lips breaking into a smile. He also really loved that he was finally taller than her, and maybe even a little bigger than her.

It didn't exactly hurt his ego, that was for sure.

Astrid lifted her head from his neck and grinned at him. "Mmm," she hummed happily. "I really like this," she murmured and tugged on one of the cords of his flight suit.

It was his first time wearing the invention in front of her. He had tried it out a couple times alone, but when Astrid saw him in the skin-tight leather and metal, she had gulped and tried to stop herself from jumping him then and there. He just looked so incredibly attractive in the suit, like he was about to take her somewhere new and exciting. And she really loved that.

Hiccup turned red, sliding his hands to her hips. "Oh?" he choked out as she took another step closer to him, wrapping a loose leather strap around her finger.

She nodded and closed the distance between their lips. Hiccup was once again struck by how incredible Astrid was at kissing him. He was forced to step back as Astrid forced more of herself onto him, abandoning the leather straps and winding his hair around her fingers instead, tugging lightly.

Astrid pulled back to reveal a rather flustered Hiccup. "I really, _really_ like this."

"I can tell," he replied, breathless. Astrid grinned and sat down, patting the ground beside her for Hiccup to join. Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder, taking in his strange scent of singed something and pine.

"Why do you smell like you flew through fire?"

Hiccup groaned. "Because I did. Toothless pulled another stunt." Astrid laughed and shuffled even closer to him, letting her legs rest across his.

The sun was beginning to set by this time. The orange and pink rays of light made Astrid look like something surreal. Her corn silk hair looked like spun gold in her brain and her freckles were like little spots of light across her nose and cheeks. Her ice-blue eyes held an uncharacteristic warmth to them. It was something she saved only for Hiccup.

She reached up to his hair and began fiddling with it, braiding a few pieces of his hair and running her fingers through it. Hiccup smiled in bliss and leaned back against the ledge, perfectly content to stay this way forever.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"We should really be getting back," Astrid murmured.

Hiccup sighed. "I know…" He settled himself even more comfortably at her side.

"It'll take us close to half an hour to fly back," she reminded both herself and him.

"I don't want to go back," he whispered, nuzzling her hair.

Astrid wrapped herself even more tightly by grasping her hands behind his back. "Hiccup…" she warned. "My mom will not be happy with you if you don't get me back home on time."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup bemoaned.

Astrid rolled her eyes and tugged her boyfriend up with her, careful t be wary of his missing appendage. "I swear you're getting lazier as the years go on."

He stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I only retrained Vikings and dragons to live with each other," he drawled, his usual dry humor showing.

Astrid punched him in the arm.

It was nearly dark by the time they made it back to the Isle of Berk. They landed in front of Astrid house. The lights were dim in her windows and there was a silhouette of a woman knitting behind the drapes. It was silent except for the sound of crickets and they puffing of their dragons' breathing.

"Okay," Astrid said as Hiccup stumbled up the steps to her porch.

"Right, um," Hiccup mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Astrid grinned. The only light was from the lantern hanging from the exterior of the house. "Hopefully. Mom might have some sort of crazy plans, though. Do you want to come by around noon?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiccup said and coughed when his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

Astrid stifled her giggles by pretending to sneeze. "Okay, I'll see you then." She leaned in to kiss him. One of his hands cupped her cheek and the other slid around her waist. Her hands rested against the metal of his flight suit.

She pulled away and bit her lips, slightly breathless. "Love you." She quickly opened the door and slipped inside.

"Love you too," he whispered back, touching his lips.

Hiccup stood there, grinning goofily. He turned to Toothless and jumped off of the deck, spinning happily.

"C'mon, bud, let's get home."

Astrid leaned against the front door, trying to contain the smile stretching her lips. That had to be one of the best kisses of her life.

"Astrid!" he mother called form across the room.

She blushed, having forgotten she wasn't alone.

"Right, hi, sorry," she stammered, composing herself, straightening her hair and clothes.

Her mother grunted. "That Haddock boy is turning you soft, dear. You better watch yourself."

"I'm not going soft, Mom," Astrid grumbled.

Oddny Hofferson snorted. "You are as smitten as I am with your father. If not worse." She smiled kindly at her only daughter. "Trust me when I say, going soft is worth it in the end."

Astrid rolled her eyes but admitted, "I know."

She started up the stairs and her mother called, "Try to keep the smooching on the porch to a minimum next time! Or at least make sure the windows are closed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I would really appreciate it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**DFTBA!**

**-Lou**


End file.
